Transformation
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta & Bob] La vie est une garce. Surtout quand elle se termine et que l'on est deux. Pas vrai Bob Lennon ?


_BON-SOIR ! Sortez vos mouchoirs, vos armes, vous allez en avoir besoin \o/ Aujourd'hui c'est One-Shot sur Fanta et Bob. Et comme je suis en manque de Crusoé, bah ce sera une deathfiiiiiiiiiic. Et vous allez vite voir de quoi il s'agit ahah. J'suis désolée. Mais vous allez pleurer. Beaucoup. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer** : Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **TRANSFORMATION**

Fanta et Bob courraient à en perdre haleine, droit devant eux, à travers une forêt dense. Bob n'en pouvait plus, à la traîne, jetant des regards désespérés derrière lui, où des grognements retentissaient, de plus en plus fort, provenant de partout. Fanta retourna sur ses pas, il attrapa la main de son ami et le tira, le forçant à adopter un rythme de course.

« Allez, courage, ils vont finir par abandonner. C'est comme sur Minecraft. Allez vieux, on va s'en sortir. Tiens ma main. »

Deux mois. Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux mois que l'épidémie de « grippe sanglante » s'était déclarée en France. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'elle était. Tout ce que nos deux amis avait appris, c'était que plus personne ne mourraient. Ils revenaient, et se mettaient en tête de sauter à la gorge de tout ce qui bouge. Fanta, qui était venu passer quelques jours en France s'était retrouvé prisonnier, le pays entier ayant été mis en quarantaine. Puis l'épidémie était devenue mondiale, et le nombre de morts avait largement dépassé celui des vivants.

Fanta et Bob étaient partis en direction du Nord, pour espérer atteindre des régions plus froides, où ils espéraient trouver d'autres survivants. Ils s'étaient donné une seule règle, rester groupés. Et pour le moment, ça marchait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce matin, où une horde s'était approchée un peu trop près du camp, attirée par le feu réchauffant les deux anciens Youtubers. Ils avaient filé, emportant sacs de couchages et vivres avec eux, et courraient depuis dans une forêt épaisse, quelque part près de la frontière allemande.

Bob se prit le pied dans une branche et s'étala au sol. Fanta le souleva comme une princesse et reprit sa course, sans se soucier de la crispation de son ami, qui ne savait pas si elle était provoquée par la douleur dans sa cheville ou cet acte inattendu. Le Réunionnais semblait inépuisable, la peur lui donnant soudainement des capacités physiques hors-normes. Bob lança un regard derrière eux et glapit de surprise en apercevant des formes humaines à seulement quelques mètres d'eaux.

« Fanta, je nous ralentis, dit soudainement Bob.

Arrête tes conneries ou je t'en met une. »

Le chauve se dirigea vers une grotte. Il posa délicatement Bob au sol, puis lui tendit une arme. Le Pyro-Barbare l'observa sans rien faire, si bien que Fanta dût lui mettre dans la main.

« Tu... Tu sais bien que j'aime pas utiliser ça Fanta.

\- On a pas le choix. Tire à distance, vise la tête et tout se passera bien.

\- Mais... C'est comme tuer des humains !

\- Ils sont déjà morts. »

Les premières goules apparurent à l'entrée au bout de quelques secondes. Fanta sortit un long couteau, en fit reculer une et lui planta l'acier dans le crâne, avant de dégager de couteau et de frapper l'autre. Cependant, la chance tourna bien vite. Un groupe composé d'une dizaine de zombie entra, alors que le plus gros de la horde passait désormais devant eux en direction du reste de la forêt. Fanta se replia, en frappant un dans le crâne en se retournant.

« Bob, tire !

\- Mais ça va en attirer d'autres !

\- TIRE PUTAIN. »

Le Réunionnais repoussa deux des envahisseurs d'un coup de pied bien placé dans la poitrine de celui devant. Il en planta un autre, sur sa droite. Le zombie devant lui poussa un long grognement, avant de se jeter vers les pieds de Fanta, qui recula en arrière. Mur. Merde. Il explosa une autre de ces horreurs au couteau, quand une main lui attrapa la cheville.

« Merde. Merde, merde, merde. »

Fanta se mit à se débattre, essayant de gérer les goules qui arrivaient, et celle qui le retenait prisonnier. Bob se décida enfin. Un coup de feu résonna, tuant sur le coup la goule à sa droite. Fanta abattit le monstre devant lui d'un coup sec, puis se pencha vers celui qui tenait sa cheville. On dit souvent que la morsure d'un zombie équivaut à une piqûre d'un essaim de guêpes. Et c'était le cas. Le Réunionnais venait à peine d'abattre le zombie qui lui tenait la cheville qu'une machoîre se planta dans son épaule. Il hurla de douleur. Le crâne du monstre fut transpercé d'une balle, éclaboussant le visage de Fanta de sang. Bob accourut vers Fanta, une fois le dernier monstre tombé.

Fanta serra les dents, essayant de cacher à son ami la morsure, mais Bob Lennon était loin d'être idiot. Il repoussa sa main, et retira doucement la manche de sa chemise. Le Réunionnais soupira. Les traces de dents étaient clairement visibles. Et à ce niveau là, lui couper un bras était la mort assurée. C'était foutu. Bob était figé devant son épaule, les mains tremblant toutes seules.

« Bob. »

Le Pyro-Barbare releva les yeux vers lui. Des larmes menaçaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. Fanta posa une main sur son épaule.

« Eh, ça va aller okay ?

\- Non. Non ça va pas aller. Me prends pas pour un con Fanta. Je sais ce qui arrive.

\- C'est la vie mon p'tit Bob. On y peut rien. Je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça. Mais bon... On a encore un peu de temps, il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Et c'est pas le pire endroit pour mourir. Et puis t'es là. »

Bob secoua la tête. Les larmes coulaient. Fanta prit son meilleur ami dans les bras, et le serra contre lui. Le Youtuber se laissa aller contre lui, tremblant comme une feuille.

« Je veux pas que tu partes Fan... Fanta. J'vais devenir quoi sans toi ? Hein ? On... On est un duo. J'vais pas y arriver.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça. T'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Fais-le... Je...

\- Fanta ? »

Fanta recula contre le mur, en se tenant l'épaule. Il poussa un faible gémissement de douleur. Bob déballa sans tarder les sacs de couchage, et il installa son ami dessus, puis il sortit ramasser quelques bouts de bois, abattant de sang froid un rôdeur traînant dans le coin. Il alluma un feu dans la grotte, réchauffant un peu son ami, qui s'était endormi. Le Pyro-Barbare mit à chauffer deux boîtes de cassoulet, trouvé la semaine précédente dans une grande villa, et retourna au chevet de son ami.

Il était brûlant de fièvre. Les premiers symptômes de la maladie. Ça n'allait faire qu'empirer, jusqu'au point de non-retour. Bob souleva doucement Fanta, pour l'installer plus confortablement, sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

« Tu as soif ? Demanda doucement Bob, la voix tremblante.

\- Oui. Mais gaspille pas toutes les ressources pour moi.

\- La ferme. J'fais ce que je veux. Allez, bois. »

Il lui mit presque la bouteille dans la bouche. Fanta en but la moitié, Bob finit l'autre part. Ils restèrent un long moment assis, puis ils mangèrent. Bob s'endormit une petite heure, et fut réveillé par un Fanta malade à en mourir, recrachant en masse tout ce qu'il avait avalé un peu plus tôt. Et du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Le jour suivant fut tout aussi long. Bob se rendait malade à force de voir son ami dans cet état, et il appréhendait le moment fatidique, celui qui ne tarda bientôt pas à arriver.

« Bob ? Appela une toute petite voix, proche de l'agonie. »

Bob se leva doucement du feu et rejoignit Fanta, la boule au ventre. Il était horriblement pâle, et semblait exténué.

« Oui Fanta ?

\- Me... Me laisse pas devenir comme eux. S'il te plaît. Tire-moi une balle dans la tête quand je serais parti. Ne laisse pas le sentimentalisme l'emporter, ça va... ça va te tuer.

\- Je... Je sais pas si j'en serais capable.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. »

Un silence lourd tomba entre les deux, interrompu uniquement par la respiration saccadée de l'aîné. Bob savait que c'était la fin. Mais il refusait de l'admettre. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur son visage enfantin.

« Eh, dit doucement Fanta. On s'est bien marré, non ?

\- Oui. On s'est bien marré.

\- Mer... Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

\- Non, merci à toi de m'avoir sauvé, sorti de mon trou, rendu célèbre. T'es... T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé Fanta. »

Bob sourit, et lui embrassa le front. Le Réunionnais tira une grimace de douleur, puis il se mit à chantonner.

« Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes. Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you... you... fall... B... Biz Bob. »

Les derniers mots s'étaient perdus sur ses lèvres. Il ne bougeait plus, le regard rivé sur son visage. Bob se mit à pleurer. Il ferma doucement ses paupière, le souleva, puis serra le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami contre lui, en hurlant sa peine à qui l'entendrait. Fanta était mort. Quelque chose venait de se briser en Bob. Il ne réussit pas à contenir ses larmes, ni à reprendre ses esprits. Il se contenta de pleurer, pendant de très très longues heures. Il finit même par s'endormir contre lui, exténué.

Ce repos fut de bien courte durée. Alors qu'il somnolait, des larmes dévalant toujours ses joues, il sentit du mouvement, sous lui. Bob ouvrit un œil, puis bondit en arrière. Fanta se releva, les yeux vides, couleur bleus pâles. Comme un pantin désarticulé, il se mit à avancer vers Bob, un grognement sourd comme seul son émanent de sa voix. Bob attrapa son pistolet, et le pointa dans sa direction, en tremblant. Le premier tir le toucha à la poitrine. Le zombie eut un mouvement de recul, mais revint rapidement à la charge. Bob se sentit faiblir, des étoiles dansait devant ses yeux. Le visage de Fanta s'approcha de lui. Il lui colla l'arme sur la tempe, détourna le regard, et fit feu. Le corps de son ami lui retomba sur les bras, alors que lui éclatait de nouveau en sanglots.

« Je... J'suis désolé Fanta. Je suis désolé. »

Un bruit le fit sursauter, à l'entrée. Une forme humaine s'approcha doucement de sa position. Bob releva son arme, prêt à en finir, et eut la surprise de sa vie. L'homme en face de lui, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille autres.

« Seb ? Tu... Tu es vivant ?

\- Je... Bob... »

Le regard du métalleux était posé sur Fanta. Un deuxième homme le rejoignit, puis un troisième. Fred sauta presque aux bras de son ami. Mahyar resta légèrement en retrait, sonné. Tous restèrent silencieux devant le corps du meilleur ami de Bob, du sang plein le visage. Ce fut Fred qui s'accroupit près de Bob, tenant toujours le corps de son ami contre lui.

« Eh, Mec. On va lui faire un enterrement digne de ce nom, et ensuite tu viens avec nous. On est une équipe.

\- J'ai... Je veux pas l'abandonner.

\- Je sais. Mais on a déjà perdu Krayn et Benzaïe. Et il est hors de question que je perde quelqu'un d'autre. Alors tu vas relever la tête Bob Lennon, et avancer. On a besoin de toi. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. On enterra Fanta au pied d'un immense arbre. Puis le groupe se mit en marche, soudé, le cœur lourd, et la rage de vaincre le mauvais sort et la mort au ventre.

* * *

 _Et voilà :c Je suis totalement déprimée. Bravo à vous si vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'au bout, moi je pleure XD N'hésitez pas à me lancer des pierres si vous voulez ma mort, ou, à défaut, un petite review. Merci à tous de continuer à me soutenir ! Grosses bisouilles et à très vite pour encore plus de torture dans Le Survivant de l'Enfer !_


End file.
